Erisolsprite
- Sollux= }} |caption = |intro = 5516 |first = 5512 |title = Prince/Mage? of Hope/Doom? |style = No capitalization; occasionally ALL CAPS certain words for emphasis. No apostrophes. Doubles V's, W's, and I's while speaking, replaces the letter S with 2, replaces 'of' with 'a' about half the time and omits the g from -ing endings about half the time. Replaces 'twwo' for 'to' and homophones. |relations = Eridan Ampora - Predecessor Sollux Captor - Predecessor Jake English - Corresponding player |pesterlogs = |-|Act 6/5/1 = |-|6/5/2 = |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} |none}} |none}} (12 pp.) }}Erisolsprite is Jake English's sprite after being prototyped with Eridan Ampora's and Sollux Captor's corpses by Gamzee Makara . He has one of Eridan's zigzag horns and two of Sollux's in the midst of their combined haircuts (the most notable feature being Eridan's streak), Eridan's glasses with Sollux's red and blue lenses, and one of Eridan's fins and his scarf before going into the typical sprite body and tail. The symbol is made of the wavy Aquarius lines combined by two parallel columns like the Gemini symbol. His color is the same as that of Jade Harley's text, a reversal of Jake's text being the same color as Jadesprite. Biography Pre-retcon Erisolsprite was prototyped as Jake's sprite by Gamzee from Eridan's and Sollux's corpses sometime during the 5 months between the post-scratch kids' session starting and Jane's 16th birthday. He is first seen in the Act 6 Act 5 opening flash flipping off Jake and talking to him, saying that he will "leave forever" in the end of the conversation. After being kidnapped by Jake and the other Tricksters, he comes to believe that exposure to their antics is punishment for the evil or bad things he's done in either of his previous lives as Eridan and Sollux. This mindset probably helps his Eridan half feel genuine remorse for killing Feferi, and he confesses this remorse to the Feferi half of Fefetasprite when they reunite. Though it's not clear whether Fefeta believes or forgives him, both of them seem to share vengeful dislike for Gamzee. Erisolsprite is later seen flipping off John in Act 6 Intermission 5. He is also seen in LOTAK with all of the remaining sprites . Post-retcon He does not exist in the new timeline created by John's retcons, due to Jake's kernelsprite being prototyped to create Nepetasprite. It is possible that Erisolsprite was taken along with all of LOWAS by John from the old timeline, but this is unlikely, as he hasn't been seen since the retcon. Personality Erisolsprite seems to take Sollux's self-loathing up to a very high level. He recognizes the fact that he was born out of the insane whimsy of Gamzee's inscrutable plans and hates himself and everything around him. He also seems to undergo personality shifts by the minute, contributing Eridan's strange (and often genocidal) remarks to (pre-blindness) Sollux's bifurcated schtick. At one point, Erisolsprite remarks that after doling out some particularly strange relationship advice to Jake that involved docks, asses, and the heels of boots. Though the personality conflict and generally unappealing nature of Erisolsprite makes him far from likeable, Jake finds it all hilarious and seeks counsel from him often. Erisolsprite, unsurprisingly, is not very amused by this. Trivia *Because of Sollux's red and blue theme with Jake/Jade's green, he's a reference to the RGB color model, the same way LOLAR is modeled after CMYK. This may or may not be a linked to Eridan's light-based science, not to mention Sollux's already-made connection to the two universes and their part in creating the Green Sun. *It's notable that this sprite managed to remain in existence, as Tavrisprite destroyed themselves shortly after being prototyped. Erisolsprite seems to be too apathetic on the matter, and, as he suggested, ; possibly Sollux's bifurcation theme also helped stabilize a sprite consisting of two such different parts. *Though the body used for the prototyping was blinded and half-dead, Erisolsprite oddly keeps pre-blinded Sollux's quirk, bifurcation theme and heterochromatic glasses. This may suggest that the state of the body is healed upon becoming a sprite (which makes sense if one considers that Nannasprite was prototyped with Nanna's ashes). *Despite telling Jake he was leaving forever, he has shown up in the background of multiple panels since that point, and is in fact forcibly brought back into the main plot by Jake after he enters Trickster Mode. *Like most of the B2 sprites, Erisolsprite shares some similarities with his corresponding player's dancestor's sprite. Both hate their existence and are not helpful at all to their corresponding player, even hating them. One can also remark that both sprites hate the person who prototyped them (in Erisolsprite's case, Gamzee; and in Jadesprite's case, Jade). *Though his status wasn't confirmed, Sollux most likely hasn't got back his sight as seen in Collide, so he might be still alive. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Sprites